Cinder Fall
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Side B - Up B - Down B - Final Smash - KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "You'll know what you need when you need to know" Victory 2: "All in all, I call today a success" Victory 3: "I've Been Waiting For this Day..." *Chuckles Then Walks Away* Victory 4 (Only Against Roman Torchwick): "How very disappointing, Roman" Victory 5 (Only Against Either Mercury Black or Emerald Sustrai): "Don't Think, Obey" Victory 6 (Only Against Ruby Rose): "You poor poor child... You were only being used as a Weapon.. A Pawn... An object.. Nothing more... Nothing less..." Victory 7 (Only Against Alice Shinoda): "Are You Even Trying to Fight You Poor Fool" Victory 8 (Only With Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai): "We're proceeding to phase two" Victory 9 (Only Against Mileena): "I'm The New Empress Now" Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose V2 12 00087.png|Win Pose V3 Opening 00009.png|Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? Tilt Attacks *Side - ??? *Up - ??? *Down - ??? Smashes *Side - ??? *Up - ??? *Down - ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab - ??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward - ??? *Back - ??? *Up - ??? *Down - ??? Others *Ledge Attack: ??? *100% Ledge Attack: ??? *Front Attack: ??? *Back Attack: ??? *Trip Attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon RWBY Logo Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Cinder's Hair Exclusive Stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role in The Darkness Story TBA Extra Colors & Costumes Colors *Original *Green *Yellow *Blue *Purple *Black *White *Gray *Orange *Pink *Rainbow *Red Hair and Black Dress (Alternate) Alternate Costumes *Beacon Academy Uniform *Spy Suit *Prom Dress *Casual (Resembled from RWBY Volume 3 Trailer and Volume 3 Episode 1) *Iori Yagami's Clothes (Resembles Iori Yagami from King of Fighters) *Ruby Rose's Clothes and a Red Cloak (Resembles Ruby Rose) *Stocking Anarchy's Dress and Bow (Resembles Stocking from Panty & Stocking) *Skarlet's Red Ninja Costume (Resembles Skarlet from Mortal Kombat 9) *Luigi's Clothes and Green Hat (Resembles Luigi from Super Mario) *She-Scorpion (Scorpion's Costume) (Resembles Scorpion from Mortal Kombat) *Saiyan Armor and Scouter (Resembles Vegeta from the Saiyan Saga of Dragonball Z) *Colin's Hat, Shirt and Shoes (Resembles Colin J.r. Pendergast) *Metal Cinder *Stone Cinder *Ghost Cinder *Matrix Cinder *Bloody Cinder *Bronze Cinder *Silver Cinder *Golden Cinder *Diamond Cinder *Pink Gold Cinder *Platinum Cinder *Sapphire Cinder *Vampiress Cinder (Similar to Vampiress Mileena from Mortal Kombat X) *Zero Suit Cinder (Resembles Zero Suit Samus) *Fire Cinder (Resembles Fire Mario from Super Mario Bros.) *Mech Cinder *Succubus Cinder Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:RWBY Category:RoosterTeeth Category:Badass Category:Female Category:Sexy Characters Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Attitude: Vengeance Category:Hot and Sexy Category:Fire User Category:DLC Characters Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Sexy as Hell Category:CinderFallFan64 Favorite Category:Love Category:Life Category:Super Sexy Category:Busty Lady Category:2Sexy4You Category:MLG Category:Queen of MLG Category:Most Loved Characters Category:Better then You Category:Better then Any Girl Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:People CinderFallFan64 has a crush on Category:Yuri'd by Fanboys Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:AWESOME PEOPLE Category:Everyone's Master Category:Lesbian Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:Not Killer Instinct Category:Fucking Awesome People Category:Horny Category:Dat Ass Category:Boobies Category:Fanboyed Category:Pyrokenisis